roshipediafandomcom-20200213-history
At Long Last, the Dragon Appears! (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis Our heroes realize there's no way to escape, while Pilaf is excited about finally becoming the king of the world. Mai and Shuu show up, and say that they couldn't find the missing Dragon Ball in the car. Pilaf says one of them must have the last one, and they all three look at the security monitor. Mai says the man has them between his legs, and Pilaf scolds her for that gag. She apologizes while holding a stick with some poo on it. Pilaf yells at her for that, and complains about how he wants the author to at least show some class in this manga, and points out that right now an incredible number of people are reading copies of this Shōnen Jump. "Hanakuso no himitsu o... sotto hanakusou!!" Pu'er asks Yamcha-''sama'' what that was, and he says it was a pun. Oolong says they shouldn't be joking until they've found a way out of here, but Yamcha just tells him to shut up. Pilaf suddenly appears on a monitor in the wall, and introduces himself. Bulma gets mad at him for having stolen their Dragon Balls, while he's mad about them still having one. Goku thinks they can get out if they break that window, but Yamcha tells him that's a television. Pilaf continues on, telling them they should have the ball with four stars, and Bulma just sticks out her tongue. Pilaf decides he's going to use his ecchi thing on her now, and a mechanical grabber comes through the ceiling and takes her away. Yamcha is worried, Goku doesn't understand, and Oolong's excited. The grabber takes Bulma to the control room where Pilaf is, and he demands to know where the final Dragon Ball is. Bulma gives him the finger, and so Pilaf prepares to use his ecchi thing. Bulma is scared now, and Oolong can't wait. Pilaf blows her a kiss, and Mai and Shuu start blushing. Pilaf is also red in the face, and thinks she'll be willing to talk now. Bulma can't believe that was it. "I thought you'd want me to get naked and do hero hero, or pafu pafu, or kyoi kyoi, or inguri monguri!!" Pilaf freaks out, while Mai and Shuu think she's perverted. Pilaf then sends her back into the other room. Pilaf is pissed about his ecchi attack not working, and Mai suggests they use some sleeping gas. Gas begins to come out of the walls in the small room, and everyone passes out. A bit later, a wall opens, and Pilaf walks in to get the Dragon Ball, but he inhales the gas and passes out too. Mai and Shuu (wearing gas masks) come up behind him, and Shuu takes Pilaf to bed. Mai, meanwhile, searches them, and finds the Four-Star Ball in Goku's pouch. After some time, Pilaf, Mai, and Shuu all gather outside. Pilaf has just woken up, but he's pleased that his henchmen have finally gotten all seven balls and his chance to rule the world is now at hand. Back inside, Goku thinks his kicks aren't effective, and Yamcha says the walls are too hard. Yamcha then tells Goku he needs to use Kamehameha to get them out. Goku wants to know how Yamcha knows about that, but Yamcha says that doesn't matter right now. The seven balls are gathered, and Pilaf stands over them, ready to summon the dragon god. Goku performs the Kamehameha, but it only opens a small hole in the wall. Yamcha looks through it, and sees that the bad guys are out there and notes that they still haven't summoned the dragon yet. He tells Pu'er to transform into a bat and fly down there, and Bulma yells at Oolong to do the same, otherwise... Pu'er and Oolong fly towards Pilaf as he begins to summon Shenlong. "Come out dragon!! And grant me my wish!!!" The balls start to glow, and a huge dragon emerges from them.